To Right a Wrong
by squidoge
Summary: When Tadashi snaps at Hiro, he runs out and gets injured. Can Tadashi fix up his relationship with his brother? Can't really write a good summary for this one. Inspired by 'Cant cry want to cry' by meme12. Rated T for language. Completed. (sorry no epilogue, just a bonus chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is my first BH6 fanfic. I know I should be working on my other stories but this idea kept on nagging me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Heavy Angst (hopefully if my writing's good enough) and probably some OOCness.**

Hiro Hamada hated school.

6 hours of being trapped in an old building with the teacher rambling stuff he already knew at the front was unbearable. In a technologically advanced city, their school had the privilege of being the only school without air-conditioning. And the canteen food- _ugh_ \- let's not even go there.

The bullies didn't help much either.

Apparently being incredibly smart means that you had no friends. Hiro felt like everyone hated him in his school. They called him names, pushed him around and were generally being mean to him. Even some of the teachers hated him- made them feel 'dumb' they said. They started to whisper behind his back, about how 'that kid' spoils every lesson.

It hurt, but it was nothing Hiro couldn't handle.

That is, until he was butted up another two grades.

At the age of 12, Hiro was learning with year 10s.

And oh _boy_ , did they love bullying him.

Hiro was thrown against walls, pushed to the ground and their language was _way_ more colourful than those in his previous class.

The teachers didn't even seem to care. When those who actually cared asked what happened, the bullies gave a quick excuse ('Oh sorry Miss, I didn't see him there and accidentally walked into him. He is a smaller than us, after all.') or Hiro just said he tripped.

A bit more, but once again, nothing Hiro couldn't handle.

Then the messages started to come.

Somehow they managed to find out his email, his _other_ email, his social media accounts and even his phone number. Hate comments started to flood in, his phone buzzing with notifications.

 _Zero_

 _This lil shit thinks his better than us_

 _Loser_

 _Gaymada_

 _Go kill urself_

 _Tadashi and ur Aunt just keep u because ur_

These messages pained him.

But Hiro could handle it.

Because Hiro had a friend, a flashlight, a candle that lights up his darkness.

His brother, Tadashi.

And botfighting. But mostly Tadashi.

Even in Hiro's darkest days, Tadashi would hug him, show that he was _loved_.

And that just made everything better.

Well, until _this_ happened _._

Hiro had returned from school one day, tired. The bullying was a bit more severe that day, and his body had a few sore bruises. Hiro went up to the shared room, expecting it to be empty. However Tadashi was sitting at his desk, furiously working away on a project. One hand was pulling at his hair, and from the computer screen he could see Tadashi's reflection. His eyes had dark bags under them.

Hiro flung his bag onto his bed before hugging Tadashi from behind. 'So...whattcha doing?'

Tadashi grumbled, his eyes glued to the screen. 'Not now, Hiro. I'm busy.'

Hiro unlatched himself from Tadashi. His brother seemed to be stressed.

 _'Well looks like I'm going to have to be a nice brother today.'_ He headed down the stairs, and decided to make some coffee for his brother. Cappuccino, with no sugar.

He headed back up and headed towards Tadashi, carefully carrying the cup so that it won't spill.

That's when everything went wrong. Pain shot up Hiro's leg all of a sudden, and instinctively he reached for his toe.

Coffee spilled everywhere- on the floor, on Tadashi's work, and worst of all on the computer. The computer sort of fizzed before it turned off.

 _Shit._

Hiro looked in horror at what he had just done. He just ruined all of Tadashi's work and-

'I'm so sorry!' Hiro yelped as Tadashi stood up. He turned around, and Hiro could literally see his _anger_ burning in his eyes.

'Hiro...' Tadashi whispered in a dangerous tone.

'I'm sorry...I only wanted to-'

Tadashi interrupted him, using his hand like a stop sign. 'You know what? I- I can't do this anymore. I give up! I give up being nice to you. I give up!'

Hiro was on the verge of tears. 'Dashi, ple-'

But Tadashi held out his hand once more.

'I don't even want to hear, no, _see_ you, okay?' Tadashi took a deep breath.

'Sometimes I- I just wish you weren't my brother.'

Hiro held his breath.

'Just- Just get out of my face.'

Tears fell freely from Hiro's face as he rushed out, taking his Megabot with him. Voices of his bullies whispered to him as he left a quickly written note on the kitchen bench. He rushed out and just ran.

If only he saw the car coming his way...

* * *

Tadashi felt horrible.

He had literally just told his 12 year old brother that he wasn't wanted.

And for what? All the work was backed up on his cloud anyway and the written work just a hard copy from his computer.

The stress of his work just made Tadashi snap to, out of anyone, his only brother.

Tadashi sighed as he went downstairs to apologise to Hiro.

He wasn't there.

' _M-maybe he's just gone to let off some steam.'_ Tadashi thought, when his eyes landed on a piece of paper on kitchen bench.

Tadashi picked it up, panic slowly filling his mind. ' _Could be just a receipt..._ '

The one had wet marks on it, which Tadashi realised were tear marks.

 _Dear Tadashi,_

 _I'm sorry that I ruined all your work._

 _You're right- I dont deserve to be your brother. I don't deserve to live under Aunt Cass' roof either._

 _Guess my schoolmates were right about me._

 _I'm sorry for being such a crappy little brother._

 _I won't be a burden to you any longer._

 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Hiro_

Panic flooded into Tadashi's mind. Without thinking he ran outside and got on his moped.

He had to find his brother.

* * *

Three hours, and still nothing.

It was getting dark, and Tadashi was getting more worried by the minute.

He was about to call the cops when he got a call from his aunt.

Tadashi picked up, still on the move, his eyes looking around for any sign of Hiro. 'Yes Aunt Cass?'

He wasn't expecting a sob on the other end of the phone. 'Oh Tadashi...'

Tadashi stopped in his tracks. 'Wha- what is it?'

But Tadashi already new the answer.

'It's Hiro.'

Tadashi held his breath.

'He- they- the doctors-' Aunt Cass let loose another sob.

'H-Hiro might not m-make it.'

 **AN: Dun Dun Dun! Oh no! Will Hiro be OK?**

 **Until next time, then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.AN: And I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Thanks for everyone who left reviews and those who actually have bothered to read my story! It wasnt as angsty as I wanted it to be, but as long as you get the feels I guess...**

 **Please leave reviews, and constructive criticism is always welcome! Please excuse any incorrect medical procedure/terms/etc.**

 **And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the other story I was working on.**

 **Enjoy!**

Tadashi hated waiting.

Tadashi and Aunt Cass were waiting in the waiting room, Aunt Cass sobbing with a box of tissues beside her. Tadashi paced around, nervously biting his fingernails, an old habit which resurfaced once in a while.

After what felt like a lifetime, a nurse called them.

'Ms Hamada?' the nurse called out. Aunt Cass and Tadashi got up and moved to her desk. 'We've just got a call from the OR. Hiro is in a stable condition.'

Aunt Cass and Tadashi let out a sigh of relief before the nurse continued. 'He's been moved to room 14. That's on the 3rd floor, right across from the elevator.

They thanked the nurse before moving up. A doctor was waiting outside the door and gave them a tired smile. It was quite late.

'Are you Hiro's guardian?' she asked, which Aunt Cass nodded to. She opened the door to the room and led them in. 'Hiro's a lucky boy. Thankfully there were no signs of head trauma, but to be sure we still need to do an MRI scan. So if you could sign here,' the doctor handed Aunt Cass a notepad with a sheet on it. 'We still need permission from his guardian as it isn't necessary but a precaution. However he has sustained some injuries- broken ribs, arm, a fractured leg and a few mild burns.'

Tadashi stood at the doorway, looking at his younger brother. Wires and tubes connected to his body, a cast around his leg and arm, the annoying _beep_ of the machine-

Yet Hiro looked peaceful.

Tadashi sat on the seat next to Hiro, gently holding his uninjured hand. The doctor finished informing their aunt about his condition and left the room. Hiro was asleep, his chest slowly rising and fallin.g. He was almost perfectly still, unmoving.

If it wasn't for the machine attached to him, Tadashi might've thought that Hiro was dead.

An hour had past until Aunt Cass suggested that they go home. It was about 1 in the morning and she still had to open the store early tomorrow.

'Sorry Aunt Cass, but I'm gonna stay for the night. I... want to be here if- _when_ Hiro wakes up.'

Aunt Cass opened her mouth to speak, but clenched it shut. Tadashi had already lost his parents in a car accident- he wasn't going to leave his younger brother all alone. Aunt Cass left quietly, the only sound in the room the _beep_ of the machine and Hiro's breath.

Tadashi didn't remember when he fell asleep, but when he opened his eyes, sunlight was peeking through the blinds. He rubbed his eyes and checked the time.

10:51am

 _Shit_.

Tadashi was late to class.

' _Guess I'm not going to class today... More time to be with Hiro then.'_ he thought as he turned around to his sleeping brother.

...who wasn't sleeping anymore.

Tadashi eyes widened and he smiled, though it quickly faded away.

A blank, empty look could be seen on Hiro's face, his eyes staring into nothingness.

'Hiro?' Tadashi gently asked, reaching for his brother's uninjured hand. Hiro flinched at the sudden contact, and he glanced at Tadashi and Hiro's eyes shot down onto his own lap, biting his lower lip.

A nurse walked in to monitor his vitals, saw that he was awake and rushed to get a doctor. A doctor soon rushed in.

'Hi Hiro, good to see you awake. How are you feeling?' the doctor asked.

No response.

The doctor furrowed her eyebrows. 'Hiro?'

Hiro lifted his head up slightly to glance at the doctor, before returning his gaze back to his knees. There was a look of... was it fear? guilt?... in his eyes.

'Okay, um, we're going to take you to do an MRI scan. Nothing painful, nothing dangerous, so don't be afraid okay? We're going to have to wheel him out, Mr Hamada so if you can excuse us for just a sec and move there... yep there's fine thank you. Cathy, can you help me with the- oh never mind I got it.'

And the doctor wheeled out Hiro, leaving Tadashi alone in the room, alone with his thoughts.

 _'Why isn't Hiro talking?_

 _Is it because I screamed at him?_

 _But brothers do that all the time...So is it something else?_

 _Why did he flinch?_

 _Why can't he look at people in the eyes?'_

Soon the doctor came back in wheeling Hiro in. As the nurses set the equipment back up onto Hiro, the doctor turned to Tadashi.

'The MRI scans have been completed, and thankfully there is no visible sign of head trauma.' She glanced at Hiro, who seemed to have fallen asleep. 'However his...lack of communication can be a sign that he's suffering from a range of different psychological... things. Sorry it isn't really my area.' She gave a small sheepish smile before continuing. 'It could be some trauma, emotional or mental, his way of coping or in fact, his mental breakdown- there could be number of reasons. Is there anything that could have caused something that? Bullying at school, overwhelming stress from school or family...?'

Tadashi scratched his head. 'I'm- I'm not too sure- he was never open about his school life, and we don't push him at all at home...'

The doctor glanced at Hiro once more, before giving Tadashi a reassuring smile.

'Well, I'm sure it'll all figure out. Now if you can excuse me, sorry, I have another patient to attend.'

The doctor hurried off, leaving Tadashi once alone in the room... with Hiro.

Tadashi stood by the window and looked outside. He could see the Lucky Cat from there. He could see SFIT too.

Tadashi relaxed at the view in front of him when a voice behind was heard.

'Why...'

Tadashi whipped around, a huge smile on his face. It faded away though, and was replaced by concern in his eyes.

Hiro sat up on the bed, tears falling down his face.

'Why... why are you still here?'

 **AN: And there we go! Thanks for reading til the end. Please excuse any errors.**

 **I'm sorry this took longer than expected. School was being a pain in the arse soooo...**

 **Anyways please R &R is you enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HI! I'm back! School was being a pain again so yeah. Sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

 **Again thank you to everyone who's bothered to take their time to read my fanfics! This chapter isn't really continuing with the story, but to show what Hiro was thinking before and after the accident.**

 **There are some swear words, so... DOn't say I** **didn't warn you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Trigger warning: Depressing/suicidal thoughts**

Hiro couldn't breathe.

He ran and ran, away from Tadashi, away from Aunt Cass, away from his life.

 _You're not wanted._

Hiro choked back his tears. His class members were right- he didn't deserve to be Tadashi's brother, he wasn't wanted…

Hiro finally stopped running, and gasped for air, panting. He leaned his back against the cool wall of the building behind him. People rushed by, not giving the boy any notice.

 _Nobody cares._

' _Sometimes I wished you weren't my brother. Just get out of my face.'_

Hiro stared blankly in front of him. He was done crying- there was no point…

Hiro _really_ didn't deserve Tadashi.

Tadashi programmed a medical robot to help _so many_ people, contributing to society, actually trying to make the world a better place.

Hiro frickin bot fights to make illegal money.

 _Zero_

 _Useless_

Hiro should've been smarter- he should have told somewhat what was happening, that he was being bullied…

But no. He just _had_ to keep it to himself, like the _cowardly idiot_ he was.

Another reason why he didn't deserve Tadashi.

Tadashi was smart and brave, once running into a _burning building_ to rescue his mentor.

And Hiro? He didn't even have the _fucking guts to speak out_.

Hiro took a few steps forward.

 _You're useless._

 _Nobody wants you._

' _Was that what they said?'_ Hiro could honestly not remember, if those were the words of his bullies…

Or his mind.

Another step.

 _Tadashi and Aunt Cass just keep you because you're related. They don't give a shit about you._

Hiro took another step.

 _You don't deserve to be Tadashi's brother._

 _He said it with his own mouth, didn't he? He doesn't_ **want** _a brother like_ **you**.

Hiro, with a blank expression on his face, took a step onto the road. He ignored the people yelling at him to get off the road.

 _Go kill yourself._

SLAM!

Hiro felt himself airborne, before he landed onto the ground. Time seemed to slow as pain roared through his body. People had begun to crowd around him, sirens getting louder and louder each second.

He felt something warm and wet seeping out of his side. He carefully moved his uninjured arm to the area and looked at what it was.

 _Blood._

And Hiro smiled.

He was dying.

Paramedics kneeled down next to him and murmured words that meant nothing to Hiro. He was being moved onto a stretcher when a sharp pain was felt on his side. He gave a gasp of pain. He was loaded onto an ambulance rushed to the hospital.

Hiro was given morphine to numb the pain. But the tears weren't from the physical pain.

 _Why couldn't they just let him die?_

* * *

When Hiro woke up, he didn't feel anything. A faint beeping noise continued in the background. He stared forward, blanking out.

"Hiro?" Tadashi had reached for Hiro's hand, but he flinched away. He gave him a quick glance before staring at his lap, biting his lower lip.

Shame filled Hiro's mind.

He tried to do _one thing_ right- leave Tadashi and Aunt Cass so they'll be happier without him.

And he failed at that too. Miserably.

A doctor had come in to check up on him, before wheeling him away to get an MRI done. It was the perfect chance for Tadashi to leave.

So Hiro was surprised to see Tadashi was still in the room. Hiro pretended to be asleep as the doctor and Tadashi quietly whispered in the background.

After what felt like a long time, Hiro heard the door shut and a sigh from Tadashi.

He carefully opened his eyes and stared at Tadashi in disbelief.

 _'He said he_ _didn't want me, why's he still-_ '

Tears started to stream down Hiro's eyes against his wishes. Even his own body didn't listen to him anymore.

'Why', Hiro croaked, his voice raw from disuse.

He watched as Tadashi turn around with a huge smile, and watched as it transformed into a look of concern.

Hiro opened his mouth, his voice stronger and clearer than before,

'Why are you still here?'

 **AN: Wow. That was... more depressing than I wanted it to be. Thank you for reading it to the end.**

 **IF you know anyone or are going through some tough times, please remember that it's okay to reach out- you won't be judged.**

 **If you do get judged that person's an asshole**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! Sorry I couldn't upload this earlier, I had exams and stuff.**

 **Once again, thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story and even a bigger thanks to those who left a review.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

Tadashi looked outside, tired. The things Hiro said stuck to him like Velcro, the scene constantly replaying in his mind.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Tadashi froze, not knowing how to respond. He had never seen Hiro cry like that- not even when his parents died._

 _Tadashi walked towards him to comfort him, but Hiro held out his hand._

 _'Don't touch me! You gave up on me, remember?'_

 _Tadashi backed off, not knowing how to respond._

 _'You- you said you didn't want me...so why are you here?'_

 _Tadashi was taken back. That wasn't what he had said, what he had meant. Hiro interrupted him before Tadashi could say anything._

 _'Do you even know how hard it is for me?'_

 _With that Tadashi had closed his mouth and remained silent until Hiro fell asleep._

 **-End Flashback-**

Tadashi sighed. Nurses visited every 30 or so minutes to check on Hiro's vitals, giving Tadashi a pitiful look each time.

 _'You gave up on me remember?'_

He hadn't meant it that way… He never thought his words would have affected him that much.

 _'You- you said you didn't want me…'_

Tadashi never said that. But the more he thought about what he had said, the more it had began to make sense.

He had said he didn't want a brother.

Tadashi felt awful. He had hurt Hiro without meaning to, blinded by his anger and stress, when he had promised his dying parents to care and protect him.

But the last line stuck to him the most.

 _'Do you even know how hard it is for me_?'

 _'To what?'_ That was the first thought that had came up in Tadashi's mind.

Tadashi slumped in his chair and buried his face in his palms.

Gosh, he was tired.

He heard the door quietly open and close. Aunt Cass entered quietly, holding onto a paper bag. She seemed surprised to see Hiro asleep.

She nodded towards the door, so Tadashi followed her out. She promptly thrusted the paper bag into his arms.

"Here's dinner. Go home and get some sleep, I'll stay with Hiro. He won't be alone."

Tadashi opened his mouth. "But don't you have to-"

"Open the cafe tomorrow? Don't worry about it, my staff can handle it for a day. Get some proper sleep in your own proper bed, 'kay? I don't want two sick nephews on me."

Tadashi got back to their home quickly and collapsed on the bed. He sighed, tired. It had been a long two days. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

BZZZZ!

Tadashi groaned as he got up. He turned to the source of the noise: Hiro's phone.

He turned it on to mute it, when huge bold letters blared at his eyes.

 _'F**K OFF'_

 _'Omg, he's such a showoff. No wonder no-one likes him.'_

 _'Did you see his brother though? OMG he's so hot. Hiro doesn't deserve him. His brother probs doesnt want him anyways.'_

 _'Freak. I mean did u see his hair? WHat a weeb.'_

 _'Go kill yourself.'_

Tadashi almost dropped the phone.

 _Oh._

 _So this was what Hiro was talking about._

Tadashi was wide awake now. His younger brother, the only direct family he had was being bullied. And Tadashi didn't even notice _._

In fact, it seemed Tadashi had made it worse for Hiro.

Hiro had tried to comfort a stressed Tadashi when he himself was being verbally abused. And what had Tadashi tried to do?

He snapped at him and made him feel unwanted.

Tadashi felt like _he_ didn't deserve Hiro as a brother. _'How long had this been going on? Why hadn't Hiro told anyone?'_

Rubbing his forehead, Tadashi collapsed on the bed once more.

 _'I have to fix this. Somehow…'_

 _'I need to right this wrong.'_

 **AN: And that's another chapter done! I just had to put the last line in there. I know, nobody probably says that.**

 **Thank you for reading this to the end and I'm sorry that it wasn't that long. Life got in the way and I still wanted to post something.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Thanks and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **Hello! Sorry for not uploading in a while- I lost most of my motivation and ideas until now.**

 **As always, a big thank you to those who are reading this! The reviews and views make my day. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

'Time is the best medicine.'

It was one of those sayings that Tadashi hated as a child.

Losing their parents at a young age, Tadashi felt like nothing could take away this... pain. But of course, he had a duty of keeping Hiro safe and being a good brother, until Aunt Cass found them at the orphanage.

Now that he looked back, though... He agreed with the saying. It helped him get over his parent's death. Now he hoped it would fix up his relationship with his brother Hiro.

 _'Leaving Hiro with the doctors is the best option for now. He should have time to think...about whatever he's thinking about.'_ Tadashi thought.

Aunt Cass had used the emergency funds that her sister had left her and booked a few sessions with a therapist. The doctors said that the mental trauma may affect Hiro with his daily life once he was out of hospital. And from what Hiro told him, he didn't want to see Tadashi- well, at least not now.

So Tadashi decided to do the next best thing for his brother- report the bullies. He had scrolled through Hiro's messages (yeah, he knew- invasion privacy and whatnot. But it was his _brother_ ), taking screenshots of various messages. It took him a while, but he was satisfied by the end of it, knowing this would help Hiro. After gathering the 'evidence', he sent an email to the principal of Hiro's high school, along with a request to meet her at her office. ( **AN: I'm not being sexist- I know heaps of male principals. I just made the principal** **female to avoid confusion.** )

She replied back promptly, providing a list of times she was available.

Tadashi quickly put on a jacket and placed Hiro's phone in his pocket. He was about to leave when a thought stopped him.

 _'Am I... taking this too far? Am I being too_ _overprotective?'_

Tadashi knew (or at least felt like) it was his duty as an older brother to make sure Hiro felt safe and loved, but he also wanted to give him space, learn and grow from life experiences.

One look at Hiro's bed destroyed that thought.

 _'No this is the right thing to do. Now time to go bust a few kids.'_

* * *

Hiro sat in his room, bored.

The therapist had somehow made Hiro reveal what Hiro had been thinking about before the incident. And after a few more questions, the psychiatrist broke the news to him.

Hiro was going through mood swings.

If Hiro had to be completely honest with himself, maybe it had been just a mood swing. Hiro felt strangely... _lighter._

He flipped through the channels on TV. Nothing interesting was on. He had left his phone at the cafe, and only had Megabot to fiddle with.

 _'Well,'_ Hiro thought, ' _This is going to be a long stay.'_

* * *

Tadashi got off his moped and headed towards the principal's office. It was one of those old buildings with modern features- made of dark reddish-brown bricks, with a glass sliding door. It was two stories tall with windows on each floor.

It looked like it was lunch- kids playing basketball, running around sitting and talking to friends...

Tadashi felt nostalgic. High school was a fun time, and the work was _way_ easier than SFIT.

A few kids stared at him as he entered the front office.

It seemed pretty cozy inside. The walls were light brown in colour, with banners stating the school motto: 'Gakushuu no kazoku' (Family of learning in Japanese)

A trophy case sat proudly on a shelf, with several trophies inside. The corridor smelled of cinnamon; probably what the teachers ate.

Someone cleared their throat. 'Mr Hamada?'

Tadashi turned to see a well dressed woman. She wore glasses over her warm brown eyes, with a smile to match that. She looked middle aged, a few strands of white hair decorating her head.

'Hello, I'm Mrs Callaghan, relieving principal. Unfortunately the principal had to leave in a rush today due to a family emergency. Please, follow me to my office.'

Her office was bigger than he imagined. There was an antique fireplace to the side of the room, although it seemed like it wasn't used for a while. A small chandelier hung on the ceiling, lighting up the chocolate coloured room. Her desk was neat and organised, with posh guest chairs in front of it.

'Please, take a seat.' Mrs Callaghan gestured to a seat.

Tadashi sat down and looked around the room in awe. He didn't know a place like this still existed in San Fransokyo. 'Do you happen to know Robert Callaghan?'

Mrs Callaghan smiled. 'Yes, he's my husband. He told me a lot about you.'

She settled down in her own chair.

'So, what was it you wanted to talk about?

 **AN: And that's a wrap! Thank you for reading to the end, and constructive criticism is always welcome! Reviews are also greatly appreciated.**

 **I figured that writing a depressed Hiro story will be too hard to make it seem credible, so I dropped that theme.** **Sorry!**

 **If you feel or know someone who feels threatened and/or intimidated by someone, or is being cyberbullied, go tell a trusted adult or friend. No matter how small, TELL SOMEONE. It's not chicken to do so.**

 **Well, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wazzuuuppp! Sorry for not posting for nearly a month, all my exams were over, and it felt good just to relax and catch my breath.**

 **Anyways, here is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue so please don't be too disappointed if you enjoyed this fanfic.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome and leaving a review will be greatly appreciated ^.^**

 **Enjoy!**

'How are you Hiro?'

Aunt Cass hugged him, careful not to put too much pressure on his injuries. It had been a few days since she last visited- her cafe kept her very busy.

Hiro gave her a small smile. 'I'm good thanks. Except for the fact that I'm stuck in a room with nothing to do and everything hurts.'

Aunt Cass returned the smile. 'Oh, stop complaining. You should be thankful you don't have to go to school.'

Hiro momentarily froze, but Aunt Cass didn't notice it.

'Oh, almost forgot.' She rummaged through her bag, pulling out a phone and a chocolate glazed donut with red, white and blue sprinkles - Hiro's favourite. Hiro's eyes instantly lit up. He reached out for both of them, giving her a quick 'thank you'. Aunt Cass pulled away at the last second, out of Hiro's reach.

'Now, you've got to promise me you will listen to your doctor's orders, even after we get back home. Deal?'

'Deal.'

Aunt Cass smiled as Hiro bit into the donut, a look of pure bliss on his face. It was moments like this she remembered why she opened up her cafe - she wanted her customers to be satisfied with her food.

Aunt Cass sat on the side of the hospital bed, and began telling some events that happened back home to Hiro, as he devoured his favourite treat. Just like old times.

* * *

Tadashi was on his moped back to the hospital after visiting the principal. She promised that appropriate action will be taken against the bullies and bystanders, apologising that Hiro had to go through all this trouble. Tadashi didn't really care though; he wasn't going to let Hiro go back to that school ever again.

He parked his moped in the hospital carpark, and gave a small wave to the security guy.

The hospital took his breath away every time he entered it. Most hospitals smelled of sick people and antiseptic, but this place just felt.. _normal_. A small boulevard lead down throughout the length of the hospital, with cafes and shops on the side. A few robots also went around, aiding with medical care or the visitors. Above that were 6 floors, with a sunroof brightening up the boulevard. Capsules protruded out of each floor, an office or a room for the worker or patients. The temperature was also controlled very well at 24 degrees Celsius- not too hot, not too cold. It was so magnificent, one could've mistaken it for a shopping centre.

Tadashi entered the glass elevator and got off on the 4th floor. When he entered Hiro's room, he found Aunt Cass watching Hiro sleep. With a smile, he lightly tapped Aunt Cass's shoulder. It was his turn to be with Hiro. He and his aunt came up with a kind of roster. Aunt Cass had to prepare stuff for the cafe for tomorrow, but Tadashi didn't have class.

Soon he was left alone with a sleeping Hiro, the room quiet except for Hiro's quiet snores. He wasn't sure if it was because of the calmness of the room or if he was just tired, but Tadashi found himself slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Tadashi woke up, it was already morning. The sun shone through the curtains, competing with the indoor light. Tadashi rubbed the his eyes and turned to look at Hiro. He was surprised to see him awake, on his phone with the tv on.

'Hiro?' Tadashi gave a smile. No reply.

His smile faltered. 'Hiro?' he asked one more time, a hint of concern in his voice. _Could he not hear me?_

Hiro turned to his side, his back facing Tadashi. 'Leave me alone.'

Tadashi sighed. _Oh boy._ 'Look I-'

'I said leave me al-'

'am _so_ sorry.'

Hiro tensed. 'What?'

Tadashi took a deep breath. 'I- should've been a better brother. I should've thought before I screamed at you... back then. I was stressed about this project and I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm an idiot.'

He saw Hiro's fingers twitch on his phone.

'And I'm sorry I put myself before you. I didn't know-what you were going through either. With the bullies and all.'

Hiro tensed again, but remained silent.

'So I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. For everything. Please let me... right my wrong. Please, I'm sorry.'

There was solid silence for a whole five seconds. Tadashi sighed. _It was worth a shot..._

He was about together up when he heard his own voice.

' _I'm an idiot.'_

Hiro turned around and sat up with huge mischievous grin. He replayed the recording on his phone. 'Apology accepted.'

Tadashi couldn't help but grin and hug Hiro.

'OW! Watch out for the ribs!'

'SORRY!'

Hiro and Tadashi caught up with each other, as if nothing had happened between the two.

Looks like Tadashi righted his wrong.

 **AN: And that is the end of this chapter and story! As I said, there _i_ _s_ an epilogue coming soon. **

**I'm sorry once more for not updating sooner- hopefully I made it up to you with this chapter!**

 **Once again, thank you for reading for reading and supporting this fanfic. Greatly appreciate it!**

 **See you soon!**


	7. BONUS

**AN: Hi guys! I know I promised you guys an epilogue, but unfortunately I'm having a bit of trouble with it. SO, this is like bonus/'I'm sorry' chapter, requested by Greensword101.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Crap._

That was the first thought that came through Hugo's mind when his name was one of those called through the intercom after school. Some of his friends were also called and were talking to the relieving principal one by one. Why, Hugo had no idea.

He nervously sat on the chair outside the principal's office, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. Each second went sooo slowly, and e began tapping his fingers on his leg.

'Hugo Monell.'

 _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap_

 _'Stop worrying,'_ he thought to himself. _'It can't be that bad, right?'_

Oh, he was _so_ wrong.

When he entered, Mrs Callaghan was busy jotting down some notes onto her notepad. She looked up to him, her eyes full of disappointment.

'Take a seat, Hugo.' she ordered softly. Hugo obliged.

Mrs Callaghan gave a small sigh before looking at Hugo in the eye. 'I'm very disappointed in you.'

Hugo froze. _What on earth was she talking about?_

'I had... a person tell me that a group of students of this school, including you, were cyberbullying another student.'

 _Oh. OH CRAP._

'At San Fransokyo High School for the Gifted and Talented, we DO NOT tolerate any participation in any form of bullying. Your parents have been contacted.'

 _Oh he was so screwed now._

'Is there anything you would like to tell me before your parents come?'

Hugo thought for a moment. 'No ma'am.'

Mrs Callaghan pushed her glasses back up and straightened out the loose pile of paper. 'In that case, I am obligated to give you a two day suspension due to the severity of this incident.'

Hugo buried his face into his palms. His parents were going to kill him.

Mrs Callaghan shook her head. 'Next time you post something, think about how the other person would feel if they read it. I hope you learn from this mistake.'

With that, Hugo quietly left the room, downcast.

 **AN: Sorry for the really short chapter! I promise I'll try to finish the epilogue!**

 **Until then!**


End file.
